New Places, New People
by theintrovertedwallflower
Summary: A Destiel College AU. Kind of like that whole 'moving-in-to-new-area, Dean-and-Cas-become-roommates, things-go-down (in a good way no doubt)' generic scenario, but with a lot more interesting, funny, sarcastic bits. Currently rated T, but I have every intention of it eventually being M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**I don't generally write a whole ton of fanfiction – I've only tried once before – so I'm not exactly sure how this one's gonna go.**

**I have a plan for it, and hopefully I'll carry it out for a while, but you never know. **

**Fingers crossed I have time and enoguh creativity. **

**Basically, this is a college destiel AU. Dean and Cas become roommates. Things get interesting. None of that might sound unique or different from a lot of other college AUs out there, but trust me when I say I plan to make it unique and throw a bunch of awesome stuff in here. **

**Also sidenote – all the places in this fic I've never actually visited, I'm relying purely on websites and Google Maps, throwing bits of my imagination in there as I go. If you happen to realize I've gotten something about the details in here mixed up, please tell me. I'm clueless about these places.**

**So without futher ado… **

Castiel stood on the wide sidewalk next to his car, staring blankly at the directions on the creased paper in his hands.

His day had been wonderful yet long, and now all he wanted was to take a break from the constant hustle of visiting a new town for the first time. The entire day had consisted of driving, sitting, walking in the absurd summer heat, more sitting, and another long walk across campus.

Right now, he could be unpacked, sitting on a relaxing chair in a nearby apartment, which would hopefully serve as his home for the next few years if everything went smoothly, _if his goddamn roommate would pick up the freaking phone._

Castiel sighed. _There goes any chance of having a warm welcome._ He walked to the other side of his car and slid into the driver's seat to figure out what he'd do now.

The twenty-year-old man rested his spine against the plush seatback. This was anything but what he had imagined his first day in town to be like. This was supposed to be a new start, a new chance – not that his life previously had been awful. He just needed to find a place where he felt satisfied to live during college.

For the past two years, Castiel had lived in upper Manhattan, studying music education and therapy at Fordham University. The music program was great, but New York just didn't suit him. Too many honking horns, rude passersby, drunkards stumbling down the streets every hour of the day…

He didn't enjoy the big city life. Plain and simple. Oh, how his mother would love to hear him finally admit that.

But now that life was behind him. He found a new school – one still in a somewhat populated area, but not with that annoying metropolitan lifestyle lurking around every corner.

And oh he loved this new place.

Wesleyan University was exactly what Castiel thought it would be. He loved the surrounding area, adored the campus. It was perfect.

The only issue during the selection process had been finding a place to live. His parents were somewhat wealthy, and insisted on helping pay for his college. There was no changing that. So instead of having them begging to help deal with cost for a dorm, Castiel told them he'd find a roommate and a nearby apartment.

For excessively overprotective helicopter parents, they sure put up little argument with the idea of living with a complete stranger for two years.

He and his parents searched for 'roommate needed' posts all across the Internet, finally finding one that seemed suitable after days looking.

And that's how Castiel ended up this current predicament.

He was clueless about Bloomington, Illinois. Seriously, it took him a good forty-five minutes driving around the streets, searching for Wesleyan, until he realized he'd driven in circles around the campus.

How the hell was he supposed to know where _N Prainie Street_ was? How did you even pronounce that?

Damn him and his dysfunctional navigational skills.

It wasn't that Castiel forgot a map – he had three of them, sprawled across the passenger's seat. One, a generic Bloomington map with all its tiny-printed street names. Another, some map of the university area he found when he walked around the campus earlier. And the last, an extremely small map with directions that this new roommate of his sent him by email.

Like those directions worked now. He couldn't find the street he was on on any map. Nope, that would be too easy.

When he contacted the man – Dean – who had put up the post looking for another Wesleyan student, their over-the-phone conversation went fine, which was why both Castiel and his parents felt comfortable with him moving in.

Dean had said, _And hey, if you need any help, if you get lost or anything – and you_ will,_ trust me_ –_ just give me a call. We'll sort somethin' out and get you over here 'fore midnight hopefully._ Dean was extremely easy-going about the whole roommate scenario, so Cas felt reassured about venturing into a new area all alone, no relatives within a hundred miles radius.

But now Castiel was dialing Dean's number for the sixth time within the past half hour, and it just kept on ringing and going to voicemail.

Great. Just great.

Finally admitting defeat after two more attempts, he somehow managed to end up in a somewhat busy part of Bloomington and settled at an average looking diner for lunch.

**To be continued…**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating this in a long time. I was planning on working on it more over the summer, however I turned out to be extremely busy with work all summer long. I do have intentions on writing additional chapters for this fic, so stay tuned. ^_^**


End file.
